


the center of their universe | indefinite hiatus

by kpoppolyships



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, even though he's romantic with dawn & eventually kino, hui is the boss and everyone is lowkey his baby boy, main pairing is kino/hyojong/hui, side pairing is yan an/hongseok/changgu, tagged as rape bc it's MENTIONED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoppolyships/pseuds/kpoppolyships
Summary: hui is their boss, and lover to hyojong. he cares for all of his boys in his inner circle, bordering beyond brotherhood but not quite as lovers. in walks a cherub faced kid looking for work and effects both of them.indefinite hiatus





	1. New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my boo for helping me out! i hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hui meets kino, and helps shinwon recover.

“Hey boss, remember that kid I told you about? He’s coming by today looking for a job,” Jinho says, pouring a freshly mixed fruity drink into a glass and handing it to a waitress dressed in a slinky dress and high heels. Hui looks up at his elder, watching the relaxed man mix and pour drinks with the natural ease of experience and familiarity. The short man passes a drink along to one of the regulars, sending him a charming smile before coming to stand in front of him. 

“Yeah, he’s young right?” Hui clarifies. He’s not sure how he feels about adding someone to their group. Things are running like a well oiled machine, and there’s respect and trust amongst his tight inner circle. It took time and dedication for him to have so many people he trusted with his life. 

“He’s young, but experienced. Been in the game for years now, used to run with Coups crew before the kid moved here for some reason. Coups sang praises about him, and I trust his judgment,” Jinho shares. “We’ve been needing more security. We need the dancers to feel safe if they’re going to go in the back, which means we can put Yuto or Wooseokie back there, and put the kid by the stage, ya know?” 

He nods. It’s not a bad idea. Jinho is smart. He would want someone he trusts completely in the back keeping his employees safe, but he doesn’t know if he wants someone inexperienced by the stage. 

“Maybe we should put him by the door for now,” Hui says, he glances over to the stage. He sees Hyojong and his chest swells with a comfortable and familiar warmth. His hips sway, head leaning back as he arches his back. His boy is flexible and he’s showing off some erotic positions to the greedy and slightly seedy looking men surrounding his stage. Dawnie, Hyojong’s preferred stage name, is sending his audience bedroom eyes and playful smirks as he allows fingers to slip cash underneath his waistband of his spandex shorts. He’s great at teasing and keeping his customers on the edge of their seat, and Hui feels proud. Even though Hyojong will take them into the back room to satisfy his customers desires, it’s merely a transaction for Hyojong. Hyojong is good at dancing, and he’s good at playing into the fantasies of his customers, but that’s the extent. Hyojong falls into their bed in their shared apartment, and Hui has the pleasure of being the one to make sex more than just a monetary transaction for Hyojong. 

“Boss,” Jinho says, sounding far too amused. 

Hui looks up, startled out of his thoughts toward his lover, and smirks, “Sorry, Dawnie is on stage.” 

Jinho rolls his eyes, “Yeah I know. Just thought you’d like to know the kid is here.” 

Hui turns the bar stool to the entrance and he’s surprised. The boy has a baby face, with chubby cheeks, doe eyes, and an angelic smile. He’s disarmingly adorable, and Hui can’t help but think of Changgu. He also knows to never judge a person by their appearance. Changgu may be adorable, but he could ruin anyone’s life within a few minutes on his laptop. 

Yuto is already in front of the boy, and he sees the Japanese boy take his wallet and gestures him toward the bar where Hui is watching them. Hyunggu bows his head in thanks and nervously approaches the bar, bowing to Jinho and then to Hui. 

“Hi, I’m supposed to be meeting with someone named Jinho? He’s a friend of my friend,” the boy says politely. 

Hui smiles, the boy is adorable. Jinho also seems enamored by the kid, “Hey, I’m Jinho. This is my boss man, Hui. What’s your name kid?” 

“My old crew nicknamed me Kino, but my actual name is Hyunggu,” he says, sweeping back his bangs out of his face. 

The kid was honest. Choosing to be forthcoming, which could either be good or bad, and Hui wasn’t quite ready to start speaking. He looked to Jinho, and Jinho continued. 

“Why’d you move, kid?” Jinho asks. 

Hyunggu pauses, before looking at them somberly, “Coups has too many people in his crew, and there’s not enough money in the suburbs. I left on good terms, but I want money, and power, and to be friends with powerful people.” 

He admires the kids ambitions and honesty. Not a lot of people could admit they were chasing after such things, but everyone had their reasons for their desires. 

“How old are you?” Hui asks softly. 

“Twenty,” Hyunggu answers. 

“How long have you been in the business?” Jinho asks curiously. 

Hui can’t judge. He started out young, and Hyojong even younger, but he’s interested to know why such a cute kid had been in organized crime before he was even legal. He’s also curious as to what Hyunggu will say. 

“I was fourteen,” Hyunggu answers. 

Hui wants to wince, but he keeps his composure and expression neutral. He doesn’t ask why, everyone had their reasons, and he was the last one to judge. 

“What can you do?” Jinho questions. 

“I’ve been security, muscle, I can transport, and I collect debts,” Hyunggu answers. 

“Pretty versatile, kid,” Jinho says. 

Hui nods, “Look, for now, we need a guard for the door, so we can put one of our boys in the back room to keep the dancers safe. You can start tomorrow, but you’re welcome to hang out.” 

Hyunggu nods, and moves to sit on a stool. 

Fingers tickle his neck, and Hui turns to look up to see his blonde boyfriend with painted on rosy cheeks. 

“Hi baby,” Hui hums. 

“Hi,” Hyojong says, pressing a kiss to Hui’s cheek, “who’s this?” 

Hui smirks, his boyfriend had a possessive streak, “New hire, he’s going to guard the door, so we can put Wooseokie in the back rooms to keep you and the others dancers safe, just like I promised, remember baby?” 

Hyojong seemed to calm after the information was shared with him, and Hui noticed Hyunggu was nervous. 

Hui smirked, he knew his boy was quite the sight, and Hyojong flaunted his greatest assets, which was mainly revealing a lot of skin. He had pale, unblemished skin. He was average height, and he was definitely toned with lean muscle, but he had narrow hips that tempted even the most confirmed heterosexual. Although why anyone would walk into his club if they were straight baffled him as more than seventy percent of the dancers were male. 

He also recognized the attraction the kid felt. In the downturn of his eyes, unable to make and keep eye contact, and the nervous clench of his fists. The kid was cute when he was nervous. 

“We need to get everyone tested in the next week,” Hyojong says, eyes narrowing at Hyunggu. Almost as if he was daring Hyunggu to ask questions. He was underestimating the kid. 

“I know baby, I'll make sure to set out an hour for them to go down and get tested,” Hui says. 

“They still get paid,” Hyojong demands, unwavering. 

He laughs softly, “Baby, you know they will be, I wouldn't put them out that much. I know how much our dancers need the money, okay?”

Hyojong was fiercely protective of his dancers, and for good reason. His dancers were the most vulnerable because the could easy be taken advantage of and it was hard to force legal action on the harasser because of the nature of the crime. It's why Hui had tried to make the place safer, and to set up protocols for his dancers to always remain safe, and that included regular STI testing and to always encourage them to use condoms. 

He leaned in for another kiss, soothing his boyfriend, “I've never broken a promise to you, right? Trust me.” 

Even after four years of being together, Hyojong always thought his life was a little too easy nowadays, and he was constantly waiting for the ball to drop. His boyfriend believed he didn't deserve good things. 

“Okay baby,” Hyojong acquieses. 

“Customers treating you right?” Hui asks. He stores the information that Hyunggu finds his boyfriend attractive for a later time. 

“You know it, but I can handle myself,” Hyojong says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I know you can,” Hui reassures. 

He looks up when Jinho mumbles out a curse, and can see why. Hongseok has his arm wrapped tightly around Jinho’s neck, and attempting to place a kiss on his head. Jinho is fighting it, but eventually Hongseok releases him and laughs. Jinho punches his shoulder, but he’s grinning as well. 

“Hongseokie, this is Hyunggu, can you get the new hire applications ready? Yuto has his ID if you need it,” Jinho says. 

Hongseok smiles, “Wow, we got another looker in the building. You a dancer?” 

Hyunggu flushes, much to Hui’s surprises, “No, security.” 

“Even better,” Hongseok smiles, a wink following, “follow me kid, we got some things to go over ok? Hey boss, hey Jongie.” 

They greet him before watching Hongseok lead Hyunggu upstairs and out of sight. 

“It’s a good thing Yan Anie didn’t hear Hongseok call the kid ‘another looker’,” Jinho mumbles. 

“Something tells me, Yanie won’t mind to much considering him and Changgu are in one of the rooms being loud, obnoxious, and turning everyone on as they walk by their door,” Hyojong shares, smirking. 

Hui snorts out a laugh, wrapping his arm around Hyojong’s waist, “When are you off, baby?” 

“You know for someone who makes the schedules, you have a terrible memory,” Hyojong teases. 

“I don’t make them anymore, Hongseokie does,” Hui says in his defense. 

Jinho laughed, “Doesn’t matter, you’re still the boss, boss man.” 

“I'm also not my employees keeper,” Hui laughs, “when are you free baby?” 

“Should be off by two if I make enough, but Hongseok says I can stay until three tonight if I don't bring in as much,” Hyojong says. 

Hui frowns, his boyfriend never usually has any problems bringing in enough money. He was arguably the most popular dancer, and always made a small fortune when he'd go into the back rooms. 

“Baby, are you not making enough money?” Hui asks, concerned. 

Hyojongs brow softens, and his expression because far more tender, “I'm making enough, I'm just not taking on new clients right now. After what happened to Shinwon last week, I'm just being careful.” 

His heart clenched thinking about Shinwon, and his experience last week. 

It was rare when a customer came in and thought they could get away with being rough with his dancers. That's why there were safe words in place and a trusted guard monitoring the rooms. Yuto was the guard on duty that night and reacted quickly. The client was banned from the club and left with bruises and a split lip. 

Shinwon was reasonably shaken up, and hadn't been back for a few days now. Shinwon was just as popular as his Hyojongie and clients had been asking where he was. Hui would never force any of his dancers come back after such a traumatic event.

“How is he?” Hui asks softly. 

Hyojong frowns, “I was finally able to get him to eat some soup yesterday, but he just wants to sleep. I told him we would take care of his bills until he was ready to come back or get another job.”

“Poor baby,” he says sadly. 

“Hell be okay,” Hyojong murmurs, “I gotta go back to work, but maybe you should go visit him for a bit, hm? I know how close you two are, and he might take comfort with you being close. Try and get some food in him.” 

“Okay, if I'm not in our room, you'll know where to find me,” Hui says, placing a kiss on Hyojongs cheeks, before the dancer walked away and went to tend to their customers. 

“He asked about you when I was with him,” Jinho says. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Hui asks, surprised that his oldest friend didn't say anything. 

“He didn’t want you to feel obligated too, he knows how busy you are,” the bartender shares. 

Hui nods, “Keep an eye on things for me?” 

“Of course boss,” Jinho answers. “Spoil him a bit, will you?” 

“Hey,” Hui chastises playfully, “you know I spoil my boys.” 

Hui leaves hearing the sound of Jinhos laughter and the pulsing beat of the music. He climbs the stairs before entering a hallway to his inner circles private lodgings. He stopped at Shinwons door and knocked gently before entering. 

It was dark, with the only light coming from the opened bedroom door. A bundle of blankets were lumped in the center of the bed. He closed the door and crossed the living area before entering the bedroom. Hyojong had strung fairy lights on the walls, creating a warm and comforting ambience in the room instead of harsh lighting. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Hui says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his shoes off. He climbs in behind Shinwon.

“Hui,” Shinwon says in nothing more than a whisper. 

“Hi baby,” he says, letting the younger roll over and rest his head on his chest. “I'm sorry it took me so long to visit, but you know you can ask me anything and I'd do it for you.”

“It's okay. You were busy,” Shinwon replies. 

Shinwon eyes are tired, his undereyes look bruised, and his skin overly pale, a sickly paleness to him. His hair is limp and oily, and it looks like he's not showered since the incident. 

“Sweetheart, will you let me take care of you?” He says softly, his fingers at the nape of Shinwon’s neck caressing the soft flesh. 

“Are you asking or demanding?” Shinwon asks, his voice tired. 

“Asking, baby, I'd never force you to do something you weren't ready or comfortable with,” Hui says quietly. 

“I'm sorry. I know. Yeah, you can take care of me if you really want,” Shinwon agrees easily, looking up at him with apologetic eyes. They're watery and red-rimmed. 

Hui loves everyone in his inner circle like family. Shinwon has always held his affection, the silly, sarcastic, overly comfortable boy bringing so much joy and light to his world. Hui would do anything for him, just like he'd do anything for the rest of his boys. They were his, and no one was allowed to mess with that. 

It’s how he finds himself in the shower, helping wash Shinwon’s hair and skin, pressing feather light kisses to the other boys shoulders. The bruises on his wrists and thighs are paling into a green and yellow color, a sign that he’s healing, but they’re still there, and it makes him feel unsettled. He regrets having Yuto only knocking him around a little before kicking him out. The asshole deserved worse for leaving marks on his boy, but also scaring him and making him a shell of who he used to be. 

Shinwon was sitting on the countertop, towel around his waist keeping him covered as he handed Hui a toothbrush with toothpaste on it. “Brush,” he commanded softly, and watched as the younger man did, sluggish in his movements, but obeying nonetheless. 

Hui dried Shinwon’s hair as he was brushing, and brushed a comb through it to gently detangle it. 

“Hungry?” Hui asks, pulling on his clothes once he feels dry. 

“A little,” Shinwon admits quietly. 

“Good,” Hui says, “let’s get you dressed.” 

Shinwon slips off the counter and follows him back into his room. He picks out some comfortable clothing and sits on the bed as Shinwon changes. Once he’s dressed, he can appreciate Shinwon’s natural beauty and how much he misses his hyperactive energy. 

“Jongie made some soup, so why don’t I warm that up for you, hm?” Hui asks, holding Shinwon’s hand in his own and leading him to the couch. He pushes the boy down before moving to turn on the lamps and bathing the room in soft yellow light. 

Shinwon turns the TV on as he works on heating up the soup on the stovetop. Once its warmed, he transfers it to a bowl and grabs a spoon. He sits beside Shinwon on the couch and hands him the bowl, cautioning him to be careful. They sit in silence, before Hui broaches a more sensitive topic. 

“Do you want me to take care of your attacker?” Hui asks, voice soft. 

Shinwon takes Hui’s hand in his own, “Yuto said he already knocked him around a bit.” 

“He did, but I’m asking you if you want _me_ to take care of him,” Hui clarifies. 

“You don’t have too,” Shinwon says, voice shaking. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Hui says firmly, pressing a kiss to Shinwon’s temple, “I’m asking if you want me to make sure he can’t hurt you or anyone else again.” 

Shinwon frowns, “I’m not going to say one or the other, but do what you feel is right. I know you’ll keep me safe regardless.” 

“I’ll take care of it, and you’ll be safe with me. I’m sorry you weren’t last week. What happened to you never should have happened,” Hui says, “not under my watch.” 

“But it did, and there was measures in place that prevented anything worse from happening. Yuto protected me because you implemented safe words and speakers, and all the other things you did that I can’t remember,” Shinwon argues. 

He smiles, feeling fond over the passionate words coming from his companion, and could see a glimmer of his friend’s personality making an appearance. “There’s my boy.” He says fondly, unable to hide his smile. 

Shinwon stares at him before cracking a smile and laughing softly. The laughter eased the tension, and soon the boys were cuddled up together, Shinwon in Hui’s lap and resting peacefully with his nose in in his neck. He looks up when the door opens, and Hyojong enters. His boy is dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sweats. The makeup has been cleaned off, and his hair wet from showering. 

“Hi baby,” he greets. 

“Hi, how is he?” Hyojong asks, sitting beside him and looking him over. 

“He’ll be okay. Got him to shower, eat, and laugh. Pretty successful if you ask me,” Hui gloats. 

“Move him to his bed, and we can sleep for the night,” Hyojong says, and Hui does as he says. 

Shinwon is easy to lift, which is mildly concerning, but the boy’s always been on the thinner side. He’ll be okay. They’ll help him gain weight. 

Once Shinwon is underneath the covers, Hyojong presses up against Shinwon’s back, making room for Hui to lay behind him. He joins them and wraps his arm around both of the boys, nuzzling into Hyojong’s neck. 

Tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hui visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies. just letting you know that the last half of this chapter to be careful. i'm placing a tw for abuse, and the description of it (although v minor). you can easily skip that part if you are uncomfy reading it.

A heavy weight lies on top of him, waking him from his already waking conscious. It’s not long before he opens his eyes to see who it is. The body was warm and lithe, and not uncomfortable having on his chest. He was curious as to who it was. 

He cracks open an eye to see somewhat curly black hair and dark skin. He huffs out a laugh, raspy and a bit raw from not using it, but it still manages to sound fond. He was always overly fond for his boys, he couldn’t help it. 

“Yuto,” Hui greets softly, leaning in to softly brush his lips against the younger one’s forehead. It wasn’t unusual for someone to sneak into his bed to cuddle him, but he was okay with it. They were family. “Morning baby.” He can’t ignore the fact that he’s still in Shinwon’s bed, which means the younger sought him out. “You okay?” 

Yuto hums, nestling into him and acting far more cute than the boy probably intended on being. 

If he wasn’t careful, Shinwon’s bed could turn into a little seal platform with all of his boys sneaking in and stealing away morning cuddles. It had happened before, and they had almost ruined their bed frame from the weight. 

Yuto and Wooseok shared an apartment as both of the younger boys admitted they didn’t like being alone, so he had a feeling the tall youngest would be joining them very soon, and if he didn’t, then he managed to weasel his way into Jinho’s bed. 

The boys dozed off for a few more hours, Hui content with the warmth from his bed partners. 

A lot needed to be done today. Hui needed to work with Changgu and make sure the speakers and microphones were working in the rooms for his dancers, and the cameras in the whole club were working and streaming perfectly. He needed to collect a debt today as well. Hyuna had been a few thousand short from her last payment, and this was the third time. He couldn’t keep giving her leeway just because they were childhood friends, and the fact that she wasn’t talking to him was a bit under-handed. She knew the price she had to pay for being a drug lord, and she had always respected Hui’s wishes for his territory. If she didn’t like it, she could easily move. 

There was still an inkling that something might actually be _wrong_ , and regardless of what the case was, he was glad to be going to either prove his fears right, or to prove that his oldest friend was finally undercutting him. He didn’t know which option he preferred. 

Then there was the new kid. He didn’t know if he actually wanted to keep the kid around, and he didn’t know what the kid was made of, either. 

Now there’s an idea. 

Hongseok would have his contact information. Maybe he should take the kid along with him and his crew to Hyuna’s and finally see what he’s made of. Then he could figure out what to do with him. 

Hui knew he could talk to Changgu about the tech in the club and that the boy was more than capable of handling it. He trusted Changgu, and considering one of his boyfriend’s was one of the dancer’s, he was invested in all of the safety of the dancer’s. Changgu wouldn’t settle for just doing a good job, but he would out surpass what the clubs needs were and give them the best operating system for him. 

He couldn’t move though. Yuto was still taking residence on his chest fast asleep. “Baby, I need to get up,” he tries whispering. 

“No,” Yuto says sleepily. 

He wants to laugh and he wants nothing more than to indulge him, but he can’t. He has to be a responsible boss and make sure the club’s affairs are in order, and to take care of his illegitimate affairs. 

“Come on baby, I need to work,” Hui says, sitting up and holding Yuto by his waist, “cuddle with Jongie and Shinwonie, okay?” 

Yuto grumbles, but shifts out of Hui’s lap and beside Hyojong. Hui stands and stretches, before leaning over the bed and placing a kiss on all three boys cheeks. 

“Where you goin’?” Yuto asks. 

“To talk to Changgu, but I’m going to need you in about an hour, okay?” Hui says. 

“Okay.”

“Wake the others up, for me.” 

Hui leaves Shinwon’s apartment, and goes to the third floor where his apartment is. He needs to shower and dress in nicer clothes. It was important to exhibit power, especially when going to Hyuna’s side of town. Most of the time he liked being under the radar, but he quickly learned that wasn’t the best course of action in some situations. 

So he styled his hair back with gel, and dressed in a finely pressed three piece suit. He hated the layers, but he was glad he could afford having such luxurious materials. It made it only a bit more bearable. He put his personal phone on the phone charger, and grabbed his work phone. 

He went to Changgu’s shared apartment, knocking on the door softly to not startle them. He heard a bit of a commotion before the door swung open. Yan An appeared, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and boxers. Hui smiles at him. “Hi baby, I hate to take your boys away so early in the day, but I need them,” he greets, pulling the taller boy into a hug and kissing his cheek. 

Yan An pulls away and pouts, “I can’t join?” 

Hui smiles, “You know you can come with us whenever you want.” 

He looks into the apartment to see Hongseok already standing and pulling on a shirt. Changgu is sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and looking adorable. 

“I think maybe I should stay and sleep a bit longer,” Yan An says sadly, “I was working late last night and I shouldn’t have swollen eyes for tonight.” 

Hui frowns, taking Yan An’s hand, “Yuto and Hyojong are in Shinwon’s room cuddling if you want to join them.” 

Yan An ponders it for a moment, “No, I probably should stay here. I’ll get better rest.” 

“That’s okay baby,” Hui says. 

“Why do you look like that?” Changgu asks.

Hui looks up to find the boy dressed in a t-shirt and jeans now, nervously biting his lip. Changgu was too observant sometimes. 

“Ah, the boys and I are going to be visiting Hyuna today,” Hui says. 

“We should have done it earlier, boss,” Hongseok chastises from across the room. 

“I know,” Hui says, he’s resigned to the fact that he made a bad judgment call, “bad judgment call on my end. We’ll talk downstairs so we can let this little prince get some beauty sleep.” 

Yan An smiles at the nickname, “Be safe, Hui.” 

“I always am,” Hui promises, kissing his cheek, and watching Hongseok and Changgu both kiss the tall boys lips sweetly before they stepped out of the apartment and closed the door. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Hongseok asks as they walk downstair to the the main floor, and where the club was located. 

“I need the new kid’s phone number. I want him to join us today,” Hui says, “so get ahold of him and tell him he needs to be here within the hour. Until then, Changgu and I are going to work on the cameras system and make sure they’re fully operational and streaming perfectly.” 

“Got it, I’ll give Hyunggu a call,” Hongseok says, heading back upstair sot his office. 

Changgu frowns, “Am I allowed to go big this time?” 

“Yeah baby, I’ll tell Hongseok to give you the credit card and you spend as much as you need too. Anything you think will make the club safer, and everyone working in it safer,” Hui says. 

“The problem is, how to do it discreetly. Customers don’t want a camera staring at them while they ogle a pretty boy on stage, and they certainly don’t want cameras in the room when they want to have sex. We could lose clientele if they think we’re not giving them proper discretion like we’ve promised them since we opened up. Also filming without consent is legal, so we’d never be able to actually send them to a court of law,” he nervously bites his lip as they enter a hallway where the TV’s were usually broadcasting the camera’s streaming. 

“We wouldn’t be able to go through the justice system anyways, so it doesn’t matter. That’s why I’m in charge. I take care of you guys and I don’t rely on anybody else.” Hui places a hand underneath Changgu’s chin to make sure the boy was looking at him, “Trust that I’ll keep you safe. What happened to Shinwon won’t ever happen as severely as it did to anyone else.” Changgu nods, and after Hui briefly cups the other boys cheek, he drops his hand to the boys shoulders and returns to looking at the TV’s and the monitors. “For the cameras, could we cover them up? Like hide them behind artwork, or behind decorations?” 

Changgu seems to ponder the idea, “We could, but do we sacrifice higher quality cameras to be able to get smaller ones to hide them better?” 

“No, we need higher quality ones,” Hui says. 

“I’ll have to do research. If quality is what we want, then I’m going to have to find a camera that gives us that but doesn’t ward off customers,” Changgu says. 

“I know you’ll do your best,” Hui says, “I don’t want what happened to Shinwon to ever happen again.” 

“How is he?” Changgu asks softly. 

“He’s okay. I got him to eat, and shower, and he slept with Jongie and I. Jongie is still with him, we’ll get him to be okay with time and patience, and a whole lot of love and support.” Hui promises, gently cupping Changgu’s cheek. “But I’m sure he doesn’t want to be alone anymore, so when you’re done here, why don’t you go visit him for awhile?” 

“Yeah, I will. We can watch bad dramas,” Changgu says, laughing to himself. 

He laughs, “Okay baby, I’ll leave you to it then, I’m going to round up the boys now.”

“Tell Hongseok to not do anything stupid or I’ll kick his ass,” Changgu says in a monotone voice. 

Hui laughs, “Will do.” 

He takes his leave and walks back to the entrance of the club, next to the bar. Jinho is already behind it, wiping the counters. Jinho had to have a clean working environment. He had to be the cleanest bartender in the city. 

“Morning Jinho,” Hui says. 

“Hey boss,” he answers. 

“Have you seen any of the boys come down?” Hui asks. 

“Yuto was down here just a while ago, but he went back up. He was dressed in his gear, you guys must be going out if you’re wearing a suit.” 

“Yeah. We’ll be visiting Hyuna.” 

Understanding dawned on the older man, “I really hope she’s not undercutting us.” 

“Me too.” 

Hui wasn’t usually nervous, but he was nervous to see what they would find. 

He was distracted by his thoughts when one of the club doors opened. 

“We’re closed--oh, hi Hyunggu. Come on in,” Jinho says, smiling at the younger boy. 

Hui turns to see the kid dressed in a muscle tee, and snug jeans with a pair of black combat boots. Cute. 

“Hi Jinho, Hui,” Hyunggu greets politely, “Hongseok called? He said he had a job I was supposed to go on?” 

“Yeah, you’ll be coming with me and some of the other boys to visit an acquaintance of mine,” Hui shares. 

“Okay,” Hyunggu agrees easily.

His attention is taken away by the kid when he hears what sounds like a stampede of buffalo coming down the stairs, but is actually just Hongseok, Yuto, and Wooseok racing down the steps like a bunch of overgrown children. He loves them. 

“Hey boss, hey Hyunggu,” Hongseok greets, arms wrapped tightly around Yuto and Wooseok’s neck. 

“You the new kid?” Yuto asks. 

Hyunggu nods, “Yeah, I’m Hyunggu.” 

“Yuto. The giraffe next to me is Wooseok.” 

“I’m not a giraffe!” Wooseok says, sounding resigned and put off. 

“Boys,” Hui says. 

They all look to him, even Hyunggu, and settle down. It’s time to work. 

“We’re going to Hyuna’s. I need you guys to take weapons. I know I don’t like them, but I’m not sure what we’re going to find heading down to her corner of town,” Hui says. “Kid, you know how to handle a gun?” 

“Yes, sir,” Hyunggu replies. 

“Call me boss,” Hui says trying to make his tone kinder, “this is going to show me what you can do. I’m going to be honest, I don’t know what kind of situation I’m having all of us walk into.” 

“It’s Hyuna, though, she’s always nice,” Wooseok says. 

“Yeah, but she’s been undercutting her payments for the last two months,” Hui says, “we don’t know what’s going on with her. Are you sure you’re able to come on this job, Wooseok?” 

Wooseok steels his face quickly, “Yes. You always come first.” 

“Okay, if you can’t, now’s the time to tell me,” Hui says. 

All four remain quiet. “Okay, Hongseok, you’re driving. Wooseok you’re up front with him, the two of you will be with me. Wait, you need a gun.” 

“He can take mine,” Jinho says. 

Hui turns to see the glock on the counter, and grabs it, sending a thankful look toward Jinho. 

“You know how to handle it?” Hui hands him the gun. 

“Yes,” Hyunggu says, checking the chamber, before bending over to attach it to a secret holster in his pants. 

“Convenient,” he mumbled, also strangely attractive seeing the gun strapped to his thigh. 

Hyunggu stands back up with flushed cheeks. 

“Alright, everyone in the SUV,” Hongseok says. 

They get into the car. The drive is only about twenty minutes, but Hui can feel his stomach knotting up on the way there. Good friends were hard to find in this business, and he really wasn’t prepared to lose one. 

The street is deserted, which isn’t a surprise. It’s still fairly early in the morning, and upstanding citizens wouldn’t be caught dead on this side of town. It was still dangerous. 

“Boss, you want a gun?” Hongseok asks. 

“You know how I feel about guns,” Hui says, “and no one is brave enough to shoot any of us out on the street. I’m more worried about what’s _inside_.” 

The boys cluster around Hui as they enter the building owned by Hyuna. It’s quiet. They walk to a working elevator, only two of the four were in operation, and wait for one of them to open up their doors. It’s only a few seconds before they’re clustering in, Hui still in the middle, and pressing the button to take them to the very top of the building. 

The doors open up to a small private hallway, with only one door located to the left. Hongseok steps out to knock on the door, waiting a few beats, before banging on the door a bit louder. 

A muffled voice yells at them to shut up. Hui stiffens. He doesn’t recognize that voice. 

“I don’t know who that is,” Hui says quietly. 

It puts everyone on edge. They wait. 

The door swings open to reveal an older man, in his mid-forties, dressed in a stained wife-beater and his boxers, with a bottle of soju in one of his hands. Hui is repulsed by the man. He looks as though he hasn’t showered in weeks, and he reeks of alcohol. A fake gold chain hangs around his neck and lays on a hairy chest. The man is gross and definitely not Hyuna’s type. 

All four men have their guns aimed at the disgusting excuse of a man, so Hui feels confident walking in front of them and giving him and tight smile, “We’re looking for Hyuna. Is she here?” 

The man’s eyes widen in fear for only a second before he’s acting nonchalant, “Yeah she’s here. Who’s fuckin’ asking?” 

“I am, so have some respect and _move_ ,” Hui demands, stepping forward. Hongseok is quicker, and is in front of Hui pointing the gun directly on the man’s chest, pushing him back into the gross penthouse. The man stumbles backwards, but gives them enough room to file in. 

He can’t believe the state of Hyuna’s home. Hyuna was clean and orderly, she took pride in her residence. The state of her kitchenette and living area was gross. Soju bottles laid haphazardly on every surface, carelessly placed cigarettes were on the expensive coffee table and side tables staining them permanently, and the place reeked of alcohol abuse. 

“Boss,” Hyunggu calls out. 

Hui turns to see the kid in front of a doorway down the hall. Hyuna’s room. He walks to him, brushing aside to see what Hyunggu deems important to alert him too. The sight before him explains why Hyuna has been undercutting him. 

“Oh, jesus, baby girl,” Hui says. His heart hurts, it’s clenching painfully in his ribs. She’s laying on the bed, clearly abused, bruises and cuts, poorly healing scars, and her hair in a matted mess. Gone was the powerful woman who was honest and valued friendships more than sweet talkers. She’s not even turning to look at him. She’s shaking, and she’s barely dressed. She’s wearing a bralette and cotton shorts. 

He’s at her side, walking around the bed so that he can be face to face with her, and it’s then he sees the full impact of the abuse that’s happened to her. It’s not often he feels out of control, but right now, he wants the mans blood for what he’s done to his most beautiful friend. He sits on the edge of the bed, “Sweetheart, I’m here. You’re safe now.” 

Her eyes open, blinking slowly, almost painfully. Her lips open, but are unable to form words. Instead tears pool in her eyes, and drip down her cheeks. 

“It’s okay baby, don’t strain yourself. Do you want to come home with me?” Hui asks, “Blink once for yes, and twice for no.” 

He watches as Hyuna blinks once, and keeps her eyes locked on him, refusing to blink a second time. He sighs in relief. Her hands that were tucked close to her chest reaches out, and covers his own. He understands. She’s giving him permission to touch her. A miracle and a half. 

“Kid, need you to take over for Hongseok, I need to speak with him,” Hui says, keeping his voice soft and eyes on his beloved friend. 

“You got it boss,” Hyunggu says, leaving the room. 

A minute later, Hongseok is walking in and is barely able to contain his gasp. 

“Hongseokkie, I need you and the boys to teach that bastard a lesson, but keep him alive. Hyuna will get to decide his fate later, so I need you to put him somewhere where he can’t escape and stays alive. I don’t care where it is,” Hui instructs. 

“Of course,” Hongseok says, “leave me Wooseok. Yuto can drive you, Hyuna, and Hyunggu home, and then come back and pick us up and we can take care of him.” 

“You okay being alone with him?” Hui asks. 

“Boss, please, he’s not that scary, and he’s ridiculously drunk,” Hongseok scoffs. 

“Okay tell the plan to the others,” Hui hums. He smiles sweetly at Hyuna, “Okay angel, we have to go now. You’re coming home with me, so I have to carry you okay. Can you sit up?” 

She nods her head, and with great effort, lifts her body into a sitting position. She groans from the pain, but Hui steadies her. He smiles at her, and stands up gently puts one of his arms underneath her knees, while wrapping her arm around his neck, he grabs her at the waist as gently as he can and lifts her up. She hisses in pain and he apologizes quietly before leaving the room. 

“That’s my slut, where are you takin’ her?” The man slurs drunkenly. 

Hongseok doesn’t hesitate to connect his fist with the mans nose, effectively shutting him up. Yuto opens the door, and Hyunggu is already pushing the button for the elevator. 

“We’ll see you guys at home,” Hui says. 

The drive was quiet, Hyuna drifting in and out of sleep in his lap. He had called Hyojong to let him know to get their guest room ready and to have a hot bath and some soft clothes ready for her. Hyojong promised to have a hot meal ready for her as well, even though it was unlikely she’d want to eat very much. 

When they arrive, Hyunggu opens the door for him, and carefully steadies Hui so he can stand while still holding Hyuna. He thanks him and gets her inside and upstairs to their apartment. He can hear Yuto filling Jinho in. 

He kicks at the door since he’s unable to knock, and the door quickly swings open. Hyojong frowns, eyes saddened, but moves out of the way for Hui to come in with her. He shuts the door quietly behind him and locks it. Locked doors were a rarity in their apartment, but Hyuna needed them and not a bunch of men coming in and out ogling her. 

“Let’s get her in the bathroom,” Hyojong instructs softly. 

Hui is in their bathroom, setting her on the toilet after waking her. He’s shrugging out of his suit jacket, and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and his sleeves, rolling them up so he can help set her in the bath and properly bathe her. 

“Hi baby,” Hui says softly, “are you okay with me taking these clothes off of you so we can get you in the bath?” 

She nods, eyes trusting and vulnerable, and Hui is careful to keep his touches gentle and light as he removes the bralette. He helps her stand as he shimmies off her shorts and underwear, and helps her step out of them. He stands up and kisses her forehead, “You’re safe with me.” 

He helps her into the bath. Hyojong had put in some bath salts to help soothe aching muscles, and Hui went to start washing her long, but limp, matted, and lifeless hair. Gone were the coppery red waves that were voluminous and looked as if it had its own energy. He combed through her hair, untangling the knots, working all the tangles out before washing and conditioning. 

“She needs to shower know to get off all that residual filth, she needs to be scrubbed, but you need to do it. If she does it, she’ll hurt herself,” Hyojong says calmly from the doorway. 

Hui resigns himself to stripping out of his suit, and leaving himself shirtless and in his briefs. He drains the bathtub and immediately runs the showerhead on warm. He grabs the body sponge and pours a lavender body wash on it and gently foaming it up before placing it on her skin and beginning to scrub. The sponge was gentle enough to not irritate the scabs from her minimal cuts, but would still make her feel clean afterwards. The lavender would help keep her calm and relaxed. Hui scrubbed and lathered, quick and efficiently before rinsing her off. 

Hyojong handed him a fluffy towel to dry her off, before they helped her into a soft robe. Hui had picked up one of Hyojong’s headbands and gently put it over her head to keep her hair back as they started to wash her face, and gently exfoliate it, before applying a face mask. Hyojong was sitting on the floor, nail clippers and file in hand, gently trimming her uneven nails down, and filing them. 

Once the timer was up on the face mask, Hyojong had trimmed and filed Hyuna’s fingernails and toenails. He gently peeled the mask off, rinsed any of the excess essence off and applied a light and gentle moisturizer to her. She already looked better, but Hui knew this was all superficial. There were a lot of internal wounds that still needed to heal. Hyojong handed her a pain pill, “Swallow, it’s for your soreness and achiness,” he says gently, handing her a cup of water. 

She swallows the pill, and then gulps the water down. Hui is behind her, brushing her hair and working on braiding it to stay out of her face. 

“Thank you,” she says, her voice raspy. 

“Of course baby,” Hui says, tying the braid into place, “ready to get some clothes on?” 

“Yes, please,” she says. 

She’s able to walk on her own, albeit slow Hui never rushes her, and allows her the independence of movement and stretching out her sore muscles. 

“We only have our clothes, but we can get you stuff in your size later,” Hui promises, “Jongie picked out a few of my large shirts and hoodies, and he figured you both had a similar waist size and found some cotton shorts you might like.” 

Hyuna picks one of his old hoodies and a pair of shorts. She’s wearing a pair of Hyojong’s briefs until they can get her proper stuff in her size. 

“Can you eat?” Hyojong asks softly. 

She seems to nod on reflex while grimacing. 

“Honey, it’s okay if you can’t,” Hyojong says. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Hyuna whispers out. 

“That’s okay baby, are you tired?” Hui asks. He imagines she hasn’t been able to rest very well. 

Hyuna admits she’s tired, and they help her into their guest bedroom, comfortably tucking her into a queen sized bed where Hyojong has put as many plushy’s on the bed as he can fit. A soft, small smile lifts her lips, and they both consider it a win. For now, they’ll let her sleep and allow her body to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not beta read, so please excuse any mistakes or feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3 please leave me a kudos or comment! 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://kpoppolyships.tumblr.com/) and chat with me!


End file.
